Night Springs: Futurama Edition
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: The Planet Express crew go on an unknown planet caled Omrin 4. A planet that looks like their own home planet. Inhabited by a madman, Mr. Scratch. They are now in a game of life or death against a nice dressed grinning serial killer. Will they survive?


_Futurama: A Delivery Gone Wrong_

_Part I: Mr. S-(Scratch)_

How would you feel if you were stuck in a world with a crazed well-dressed madman. A man set out to kill you and all your friends. A man so charming and deceitful that you are willingly pleasured by his smile. A smile that could make any woman fall head over heels for. But could this smile be a ruse to hide the truly vicious temper and maniacal intentions of a man whose real name is unknown. The only name he has, a name that's confusing and terrifying; Mr. S-.

On our journey, we see into the events of the Planet Express crew as they are about to go on a mission they might not return from. To deliver a package to a deranged serial killer that lures people in with his charm. Will the crew survive in: Night Springs, Futurama edition.

It was a boring day the Professors house because there was no work to do. Fry sat on the couch, drinking a can of slurm and chilling with his best friend Bender. They were just lazing around like two cats on catnip. Fry was flipping the channels and noticed and ad for George Washington's wooden teeth.

"Ooh I gotta have those," said Fry.

"Aww don't waste your time Fry," said Bender. "Those things are just a rip off." Bender laughed and opened his chest compartment open, revealing he already stole the real ones. He pulled out a beer and looked at the door and noticed Leela walking in.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Leela asked in a pissed off voice.

"What I'm trying to have a beer here," said Bender.

"We have a delivery to make," said Leela, holding up a small package.

"Aww hell, who do we gotta deliver this one too?" Bender asked in a sarcastic tone.

Leela looked at the tag and noticed something strange about it.

"It says we need to go to some planet called Omrin 4," said Leela. "That's funny, I've never heard of it."

"Wheeewww!" shouted Fry. "Finally some work." He finished the can and threw it on the floor.

Leela looked like she was getting pissed when she saw the can on the floor.

"Um are you gonna pick that up?" Leela asked.

"Bender," said Fry.

"Bite my shiny metal ass," said Bender.

"Whatever," said Leela. "We have to deliver this to a Mr. Scratch."

"Who the hell is that?" Bender asked, burping out flames.

"I don't know, but let's go," said Leela.

Fry and Bender got off the couch and walked towards the spaceship hanger. All three of them got into the ship only to see that Amy, Hermes, Scruffy, Dr. Zoidberg, and Kif were waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leela asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" the Professor asked. "I don't know you and I don't care. Get of my lawn you damn hippies!" Hermes put a hand on the Professors shoulder.

"It's okay Professor," said Hermes. "They work here."

"Whaa," said the Professor with a confused look. "Who are you?"

"We're all here because our business is going under and we need to make this delivery or we lose everything."

"All right," said Leela. She got in the captions chair and they blasted off.

Space, it's a vast alignment of planets and stars that for people in our time, is a wonder to be explored. But sometimes, there are planets that should never be explored. If the crew knew the danger they were heading in, would they turn back and just refuse the delivery or would they go anyway.

Following the coordinates on the back of the tag, they find themselves getting closer to a strange black planet. From the ships lifeform scanner, they found that it's inhabited by only one person. Without delay the crew head to the make to make their deliver. Unaware the mistake they've made by going there. The head into dangerous waters to a deranged psychopath.

Upon landing on the planet, they find themselves back on their own home planet. Every building looked like an exact replica of their building back home. But the only thing that was different was that it was nighttime. But weirder yet, there wasn't a single star in the sky. Just a pitch black empty sky, no planet in sight.

"Is this really Omrin 4?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," said Leela. "It looks like our home planet."

"This could be a good place for me, Dr. Zoidberg," said Dr. Zoidberg.

"You dumb lobster," said Hermes. "It looks like our own planet."

"Shut up!" shouted Leela." Let's just make this delivery and go home."

The walked through the city, hoping to find Mr. S-. The whole city was empty, just a bunch of buildings and dark skies. Until they came to Planet Express H.Q. Leela's lifeform scanner told them that the one lifeform was inside. Without thinking, they go inside.

Everything looked exactly like how they left their home. Down to exact detail, Fry's and Bender's lumps in the couch. A bag of potato chips on a desk chair and even Amy's curling iron on the floor. The crew felt like they were home, only to realize that there was someone else in the building.

They walked into the meeting room only to find that one of the chairs was taken. The man turned around and smiled at the crew. But what they saw was so strange that they questions their own eyes. In front of them stood a man they easily recognized; Fry-1. But instead of his usual wear, he had on a tuxedo, his hair was combed back and his face was clean shaven.

"Fry?" Leela asked.

"Hello," said Fry-1 in a suave voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hermes asked. "I thought you couldn't come back to our universe since the Professors switched the box."

Fry-1 stood and took a mall bow.

"I managed to find a way out," said Fry-1. "I wanted to see you guys in person."

"Cool," said Fry. "But where's Leela-1?"

"I'm afraid she couldn't make it," said Fry-1. "I was the only one able to escape that horrible universe." He sat back down and smiled. "But enough about that, I believe you have a package for me." Leela handed him the package, which he gladly signed for. "Please, make yourselves at home while I take my package to my room."

As Mr. S- left the meeting room. Leela started to feel uneasy; she couldn't understand how Fry-1 could've escaped Universe 1. They had their own universe box and the crew from Universe 1 had theirs as well. From what she knew, there's no possible way to get to another universe without the other universe's box.

Completely unaware about the chain of events that's about to be set off. The crew begins to explore the house, intrigued that everything was how they left it. Amazed by the fact that Fry-1 escaped the parallel universe.

As the crew explores the house, Dr. Zoidberg explores the dumpster out back. Munching on a few bones and cans, not realizing what's about to happen. Mr. S- is watching him with a dreaded smile and a suave expression. He walked over to Dr. Zoidberg and taps on the dumpster wall.

"Ahh Fry my friend," said Dr. Zoidberg. "Want to dine on some cans; I'll leave you some really tasty ones."

"No thanks," said Fry-1. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" Dr. Zoidberg asked. "What do you wanna know?" He pulled a can out of the dumpster and started eating whatever was inside it.

"Do you enjoy your life?" Fry-1 asked.

"Oh course," said Dr. Zoidberg. "I can do whatever I want because they ignore me." He turned around and dug around the dumpster. Completely unaware of Mr. S- and his next move.

"That's too bad," said Fry-1, pulling a hammer out of the back of his pants and raising it above his head. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He swung the hammer like lighting and struck Dr. Zoidberg in the back of the head. Dr. Zoidberg fell to the ground as Mr. S- kept bludgeoning the back of his head.

As Dr. Zoidberg laid there, blood flowed out of his head in a huge puddle. The black blood was splattered all over the dumpster. The smell of his stink gland made the air completely repulsive.

Mr. S- stood up straight and just laughed hysterically. Still holding the bloody hammer, he swung the hammer into Dr. Zoidberg's head again and just left it there. He gave a smile that could curdle milk. His hysterical laughter and extreme pleasure with the kill was like an orgasm to him.

He looked at his hand and noticed that his suit was covered in the Dr.'s blood. His body leaked shadows as the blood fell off his suit. He smiled and laughed even more, pounding the dumpster as he lost his mind.

"This is gonna be a blast," said Mr. S-. "And I still have more "guests" to entertain." He walked inside the building and looked back. With a creepy grin on his face, he closed the door behind him.

Poor Dr. Zoidberg, a victim in a reasonless rage. Killed by a man he thought of as a friend. Never finding love or happiness, he dies a cruel death. But now his friends are in danger, all are intended to die by Mr. S-. Find out how the story continues in the next episode of; Night Springs, Futurama edition.


End file.
